A Surprise Visit
by sk1601
Summary: Sometimes people do things you wouldn't expect them to.  A Valentine's related one-shot.  My third story.  Please read and review.


**My third story - a one shot based on Valentine's Day. Read and review, thanks :)**

**(Sorry for this appearing twice - I forgot to put breaks in on the original upload)**

Naomi took a deep breath, her stomach fluttering with a mixture of nerves and excitement. She stepped forward and knocked gently on the door in front of her. She glanced at her watch, 7.30pm. Naomi knew she would be at home. After what seemed like the longest minute ever, a flash of red appeared behind the glass pane before the door swung open.

"Oh my god! Babe, what are you doing here?" Emily screeched excitedly as she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"I wanted to surprise you," Naomi whispered to the other girl, squeezing her tightly.

"I can't believe you're here," Emily replied. "I wasn't expecting to see you until the weekend."

Naomi pulled back slightly from the embrace and smiled.

"Well, it is Valentine's Day," she stated.

Emily cocked an eyebrow.

"Naoms, in the four years we've been together we've never once celebrated it. 'Why should we be forced to show our love for each other on one day of the year that society dictates.'" Emily mocked.

"Well I might not like it, but I know you do Ems so I thought it's time I made the effort," Naomi laughed. "Is that ok?"

"Of course it's ok. Now are you coming in? It's freezing out here."

Naomi nodded and held out her hand for Emily to take. The redhead pulled her inside and led her upstairs towards her bedroom. She pushed open the door and took Naomi's bag from her, throwing it to the side. The blonde stood in the doorway smiling as Emily turned around to face her again.

"God, I can't believe you're here," Emily beamed at her. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too," Naomi said softly. "Come here."

Emily walked over and wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck, pushing her body into her. She stood up on her tip toes and brushed her lips gently against the blonde's in a sweet kiss.

"Mmm," Naomi groaned at the familiar taste of strawberry lip balm.

"Mmm indeed," Emily mumbled against her lips.

She pulled her head back and pressed her forehead against Naomi's.

"How was the train journey?"

"Oh, you know, boring," Naomi replied grinning.

"And how is London?" Emily asked.

"Not as good as Manchester Ems, but then again, Manchester has you."

Emily laughed and pulled away from the embrace. She walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed and patted the space next to her. Naomi immediately followed and sat down, throwing her arm around the other girl's shoulder.

"So how long are you here for babe?" Emily asked leaning her head against the blonde's chest.

"Just tonight baby, got an important assignment due. I'll need to go back tomorrow to get it finished," Naomi sighed and pressed her face into the red locks in front of her.

"I can't wait until we graduate Naoms and can live together again. I miss you so much sometimes."

"We're on the home straight now Ems. Only five more months baby. You'll be sick of the sight of me after that."

"Doubt it," Emily answered.

"Good," Naomi replied, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"So," Emily started as she sat up to face the blonde. "What do you have planned for this evening, you secret romantic?"

Naomi smiled and sat up cross-legged on the bed. She reached out and linked each of her hands with Emily's, holding their arms out in the space between them.

"Well after I've cooked for us, I thought we might come up here so that I can give you your present."

"You... cook?" Emily interrupted, sticking out her tongue.

"Hey, watch it. I'll have you know I've perfected a new dish," Naomi replied defensively.

"I'm only teasing Naoms."

"Yeah, you do that a lot," the blonde winked. "As I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me, after we've had dinner we can come up here and I'll give you your present. Then we could have an early night?"

Emily nodded and smiled.

"I was thinking," Naomi cleared her throat and blushed. "Maybe you could wear that black thing I like."

The redhead reached forward and pulled Naomi's face towards her own, capturing her lips in a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate.

"I'm sure that could be arranged," she breathed out in between kisses.

Naomi moved forward, pushing her body onto Emily's, laying her back on the bed. She reached for the buttons on Emily's top and fumbled with them, trying to undo them. A loud ringing distracted her and she pulled herself back from Emily.

"That your phone babe?" Naomi asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Emily replied as she sat up and reached for it.

"Just leave it," Naomi urged.

The redhead moved past her and answered her phone. Naomi lay back on the bed and watched her talking to the person who had interrupted them.

"Hello," she said flustered. "Yeah, I remembered. Yeah I'm coming. Calm down, it can't be that bad. I'll be there as soon as. Right bye."

Emily hung up the phone.

"Shit," she grunted angrily.

Naomi sat up and frowned, "What is it?"

"Work. I completely forgot I said I'd work tonight. Mark said one of the bar staff has walked out and he needs me there."

"Do you have to go?" Naomi sighed.

"Yeah," Emily said quietly.

"Can't you just call back and tell him I'm only here tonight?" the blonde pleaded.

"I can't. You know we need the money Nai."

"Fuck sake. That's just perfect," Naomi spat angrily.

"Don't get angry at me Naomi. I didn't know you were coming," Emily retorted as she climbed off the bed and opened her wardrobe to find her work shirt.

"Sorry for trying to surprise you. That's just great," Naomi moaned. "Well, what time is close?"

"2am," Emily mumbled.

"2am!" the blonde shouted. "What am I meant to do 'til 2am Emily? My train leaves at 11 tomorrow!"

"I don't know. Watch TV? Talk to my flatmates? Sleep? There's nothing we can do about it," Emily said exasperated.

"Great," the blonde quipped.

Emily quickly changed into her work shirt and looked around the room for her keys. She avoided eye contact with Naomi and headed for the door.

"See you later Naomi," she said quietly.

"Yeah, bye."

...

Emily worked behind the bar miserably. The club was heaving. Full of people out on the pull, hoping to find a Valentine's Day shag. All Emily could do was desperately check her phone every few minutes to see if her blonde had text her. Nothing so far.

"What's up with you Fitch?" Mark asked from the other side of the bar.

"Nothing," Emily replied as she pulled another pint.

"Come on, what's going on?" Mark persisted.

Emily handed over the drink to the waiting customer and flashed him a fake smile before taking his money. She turned to face her boss and sighed.

"Naomi turned up tonight for a surprise visit. She's leaving tomorrow at 11. She's not very happy that I'm working until 2am."

"You argued?"

"Not really argued, just got a bit stroppy with each other. I left without sorting it."

"Ouch," Mark said. "I'm sorry Emily, I need you working tonight."

"I know, it's not your fault," she replied honestly.

"I'll try to let you away at 1 depending on how busy it is. Sorry Emily, that's the best I can do."

"Thanks Mark," Emily smiled.

"In the meantime, go take a break and call her or something. I don't want to spend the rest of the evening watching you obsessing over your mobile," he laughed.

Emily nodded and headed out from the bar and pushed through the crowds to the office. She closed the door and sat down behind the desk, enjoying the temporary peace. She fiddled with her phone before tapping in a quick text message.

**I'm sorry. I love you.**

Within a few seconds her phone lit up with a reply.

**I love you too. I'm sorry for shouting. I just miss you so much.**

Emily's heart melted as she read the text. She tapped in a quick reply before heading back towards the bar.

**I miss you gorgeous. I'll be home soon. X**

...

"Hey Naoms, baby. Wake up," Emily whispered in her ear.

Naomi groaned and opened her eyes, adjusting to the dimly lit room. She stretched her arms out above her head and yawned before realising that Emily was straddling her.

"Hey," the blonde said gently as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Emily replied, nuzzling her cheek against the blondes.

"What time is it?" Naomi asked.

"Doesn't matter," Emily said as she sat back.

Naomi gasped as she took in the sight of Emily in front of her. Her breasts were encased in a dark blue lace bra. She wore matching French knickers that sat just on her hip bone revealing her small 'N' tattoo. Naomi had a matching 'E' on her right shoulder. They'd both got them done when they were travelling, a few years before.

"You look beautiful," the blonde whispered as she reached out to caress the redhead's toned stomach.

"You like?" Emily asked playfully.

Naomi's mouth suddenly felt dry. All she could do was nod.

"Good," Emily breathed out huskily. "I want to make it up to you."

Naomi felt her heart hammering in her chest. All of a sudden she was fully awake. She sat up surging forward and tried to capture Emily's lips with her own. The redhead refused and turned her face to the side. She grabbed Naomi's hands and pushed her back down. Naomi felt incredibly turned on. She knew that Emily wanted to be in control.

"Nuh uh, no touching yet," Emily smiled, her eyes hooded.

Naomi nodded and placed her hands firmly by her sides on the bed.

"Good girl," Emily spoke.

The redhead began to run her hands down her sides slowly, not breaking eye contact with Naomi as she did so. She reached behind her and unclipped her bra, causing the blonde's eyes to widen and her breathing to hitch. Emily slowly slid the straps down each arm and pulled off the article, placing it to her side. Her smooth skin of her bare chest looked perfect in the dim light. Her pink nipples stood erect.

"You're so sexy," Naomi managed to breathe out.

Emily smiled wickedly as she brought one hand up and caressed her own breasts, pulling gently on each of her nipples. Naomi gulped at the sight in front of her. She was desperate to touch her lover. Emily sensed this and shook her head gently, reminding Naomi of the rules. Naomi nodded and slid her hands underneath herself to restrain them.

"You're enjoying this," Emily smirked.

She continued to rub her breasts with one hand whilst the other slid across the taught skin of her stomach, a finger lightly dipping into her belly button. Her fingers trailed lower and toyed with the waist band of her underwear, moving under before pulling back out.

"Fucking hell Em," Naomi hissed.

"Do you want them to move lower?" Emily husked.

Naomi nodded and cleared her throat.

"Please."

Emily closed her eyes and dipped her fingers lower, her hand moving underneath the material as she rubbed against herself. She let out a strained breath and began to moan gently in pleasure. Naomi pushed her tongue out to wet her lips, her chest rising and falling as her breathing quickened.

"Jesus," she gasped at the sight in front of her.

Emily opened her eyes and slowly retracted her fingers, pulling her hand out of her underwear. She held her fingers up for Naomi to see them glisten in the light. Teasingly, she ran one of her fingers over Naomi's lips before pushing herself forward and meeting her in a searing kiss. Naomi moaned loudly and gasped as she tasted Emily. The redhead moved from her lips and traced kisses along her jaw, up to her ear.

"You can touch me now," she whispered.

...

Both girls lay in a mess of tangled limbs, each of them exhausted. Naomi rested her head on Emily's chest, the redhead stroked her hair gently.

"You never cease to amaze me," Naomi whispered and pressed a delicate kiss to the soft skin above Emily's heart.

"Yeah?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah," Naomi laughed. "I came here with the intention of surprising you and having a romantic evening. I know that you have secret fantasies about making love on satin sheets in a candlelit room, surrounded by rose petals. Then you go and change the mood by being filthy."

"You weren't complaining," Emily remarked.

"Far from it, I loved it."

"Good," the redhead giggling.

Naomi sat up and leaned across the bed, trying to reach her bag.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

Naomi fumbled around in her bag for a few seconds before finding a small box. She pulled it out and turned to face Emily.

"I forgot to give you this earlier," she said with a smile.

Emily sat up and took the box from her. She opened it carefully and beamed. She took out a white gold bracelet with a small heart charm attached to it.

"It's beautiful," the redhead whispered.

"Here, let me," Naomi said as she fastened it around Emily's wrist. "If you look carefully, the heart has a small 'N' inscribed on it. I wanted you to have my heart when I'm not around."

Emily's eyes filled with tears at the sentiment. She wrapped her arms around Naomi's body and held her tightly.

"I love it. I love you," she sobbed gently.

"Happy Valentine's Day Emily."


End file.
